


Take me to the water

by FallenAgl



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAgl/pseuds/FallenAgl
Summary: Nuevo año, nuevo curso, nuevos propósitos...y toda esa mierda que se dice el 31 de diciembre pensando que realmente los vamos a cumplir.Este es James y tiene lo que todos llaman “vida perfecta”Pues nada, aquí estamos otra vez, persiguiendo las locuras de mi madre. Nueva ciudad, nueva facultad .... en definitiva, volver a empezar de 0.Este es Aiden y lleva toda la vida de un sitio a otro, esperando encontrar un sitio en el que quedarse por fin





	1. Chapter 1

_AIDEN-_

\- Aiden llévate el coche y llevas a hermana a clase- me dijo mi madre

\- La dejo en clase pero no puedo ir a recogerla mamá, sale a las 4 y tengo pensado quedarme todo el día en la facultad viendo el campus

\- Tu hermana tiene la escuela de baile al lado del colegio así que si no sales muy tarde la recoges, habla ahora con ella

\- Bueno....¿y tú que va a hacer?

\- Aiden tengo que ir al banco, al abogado, a comprar las cosas para el bar, ya no tengo mas tiempo y además la casera quiere que me pase por su casa para comprobar el contrato de alquiler así hoy precisamente no tengo tiempo

\- Bien, ahora hablo con Alicia y nos organizamos para...-no pude continuar la frase porque comenzó a soñar el teléfono.

Lo cogió mi madre y por como contesto era mi padre así que decidí ir por Alicia e irnos lo antes posible. Cuanto menos escuche mi hermana la, segura, discusión que empezará entres mis padres mejor.

\- Alicia, venga date prisa tenemos que irnos, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día

\- ¡Ya voy!, Aiden por fi entra a peinarme que no me da tiempo

\- Madre mía - dije mientras entraba a su habitación- haber venga te ayudo- le conteste a la vez que cogía el cepillo y la peinaba mientras ella se vestía- Alicia no paras de moverte a si que si quedas hecha un cuadro no es mi culpa

\- Aiden me has peinado mil veces, no creo que vaya a quedar mal hoy, muchas gracias - dijo al darme un beso en la mejilla

\- Bueno....venga vamos chiquitina

\- Tengo 11 años no soy pequeña

\- Mamá nos vamos- dije al tiempo que cogí las llaves del coche

\- Vale, tened cuidado y buen día

“ _Por favor que vaya bien el primer día_ ” pensé mientras conducía. Mi vida no es nada del otro mundo. Cuando tenía nueve años mis padres se divorciaron y a pesar de que era pequeño, cuando por fin se divorciaron pensé que habían esperado demasiado. Era un crio y, aun así, me daba cuenta de que ellos no se querían. Todo en la casa eran discusiones y problemas, no había ni un día en paz. Antes de firmar el divorcio mi madre se enteró de que estaba embarazada de nuevo pero eso solo influyó en la redacción de los papales del divorcio.Ada más separase mi padre se fue a Vancouver, donde tenía la sede de su empresa de telecomunicación y hasta hoy.A veces pienso como hubiesen sido las cosas si mi hermana se hubiese criado con mi padre, si la conocería, pero mi madre se negó en rotundo, no iba a separar a sus hijos, a si que yo me quede con ellas. Alicia junto a mi madre son lo mejor que tengo. Vivimos bien, nunca nos ha faltado de nada aunque había meses mejores que otros. Desde que mi hermana decidió apuntarse a ballet los gastos han sido mayores pero con la manutención de mi padre nos apañamos. El quería que tanto mi hermana como yo estudiásemos en los mejores colegio así que de eso se encargaba y encarga el, es lo único que nos paga. Así que casa, ballet y gastos varios corren por nuestra cuenta.

Al salir de la facultad tengo pensado ir a buscar trabajo y bueno cosas varias así que espero que vaya bien. En fin, ya hemos llegado: Facultad de veterinaria 

 

 

 

 

_JAMES_

\- Joder James ya vamos tarde otra vez, por tu culpa- me recriminaron mis hermanos

\- Que no vamos tarde- les conteste terminando de vestirme - cojo las cosas y nos vamos

\- Como siempre, ¡vamos!- dijeron los dos peques mientras tiraban de mi y de mis cosas escaleras abajo

\- Papá nos vamos

\- De verdad que no se como podéis estar tan felices por ir al colegio - les dije mientras me despedía de mis padres- chicos nos vamos

Según la gente tengo la vida perfecta, la que todo el mundo quiere tener, según yo, también. Vamos tampoco voy a ser hipócrita, mi padre es el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de Nueva York, estudio gracias a una beca deportiva en una de la facultades más prestigiosas del mundo, trabajo con mi padre y soy rico.

Tengo dos hermano pequeños, y aunque en ocasiones parezca cansado de elllos, son lo mejor que tengo. Ellos son Aura y Diego, son mellizos y tienen 11 años. Mis padres...bueno no se han divorciado todavía porque la imagen es lo más importante para ellos. Hace unos años, cuando pille a mi padre con otra mujer lo odie, hasta que, tiempo después me paso lo mismo con mi madre. Entonces comprendí que el matrimonio no es mas que un negocio, ambas partes ponen las reglas. En mi caso, oficialmente tengo novia llamada Claudia. Nos conocemos desde pequeños ya que nuestros padres son viejos amigos y bueno no es que ellos decidieran qué estuviésemos juntos pero de alguna forma lo forzaron y hasta ahora estamos juntos. No es tan malo como parece estar con ella, es de las pocas personas que realmente me conoce junto con mi mejor amigo Tony y para colmo tan solo tan solo soy su tapadera: es lesbiana. Pues nada, aquí estamos un año más: Facultad de Medicina. 


	2. Chapter 2

_AIDEN_

\- Bienvenidos a las pruebas del equipo de natación de la Universidad de Nueva York. Como sabéis cada año elegimos a los 3 mejores y un 4° que será el suplente. Esto no quiere decir que entrene más o menos que los demás, simplemente competirá en categorías menores y, a falta de algún compañero, competirá en las mayores. _-_ dijo el entrenador

\- Bien aspirantes, tras la presentación anterior del equipo y explicación de los objetivos de esta prueba tan solo nos queda nombrar a nuestro capitán estos tres ultimo años y jurado: James Anderson

"No jodas...." pensé. El idiota del vestuario.

 

* _Flashback_ *

_Entre al vestuario de los chicos para cambiarme tras el entreno. Cuando oí que iban a ser las pruebas de natación ni dude en ir. Siempre me ha encantado el mar, nadar y llevo haciéndolo toda la vida; es junto con la medicina otra de mis pasiones._

_En la anterior universidad siempre había estado en el equipo pero entre el trabajo y los problemas de casa nunca pude competir. Distraído pensando en cómo serían las pruebas le di a la mochila que había a mi lado, tirando el bañador que había en esta al suelo, y por tanto, mojándolo un poco._

_\- ¿Que te pasa, eres imbécil?- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas - ¿ahora que coño me pongo?_

_\- Lo siento tío, no me he dado cuenta, pero tampoco hace falta ponerse así, no se ha mojado prácticamente nada, tan solo el lateral- le contesté mientras me agachaba a recoger el bañador para luego entregárselo. Me giré para devolvérselo y me quede sin aliento, era definitivamente el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida._

_\- Ey, ey- escuché al salir del trance- ¿me lo das, o quieres una foto a cambio marica?_

_Perfecto, ya me ha puesto el idiota este de mala ostia. Y para colmo, está todo el vestuario mirando, con lo poco que me gusta ser el centro de atención_

_\- ¿perdona?- lo encaré tirándole el bañador al pecho_

_\- Sordo y maricón ¿seguro que vienes a las pruebas?_

_\- Mira lo que yo venga o no a hacer aquí no es tu puto problema pero si, si que vengo a hacer las pruebas- dije cogiendo todo lo necesario y girándome hacia la puerta- Y segundo, bisexual no maricón y de todos modos no eres mi tipo. Los pijos homofóbicos no son lo mío, pero gracias por ofrecerte- dije guiñándole el ojo_

_\- Ya claro- dijo acercándose a mi- ¿por eso no me podías quitar la vista de encima no?_

_\- Solo te miraba pensando en lo ridículo que te verías asistiendo a las pruebas teniendo un bañador ya mojado ¿que pensarían los demás si sales así y del vestuario de los chicos?- le conteste abriendo la puerta_

_\- ¡Imbecil! - escuché_

_Y con las mismas le saque el dedo y me fui a la piscina donde harían las pruebas._

 

 

 _JAMES_                                                                                                         

\- Pero será imbecil el maricón este- dije

\- Bisexual

\- ¿qué?

\- Que ha dicho que es bisexual- me dijo Tony mientras acaba un bañador de repuesto que él traía en su mochila

\- ¿Y que más da? Básicamente le gustan los tíos ¿no? - conteste indiferente

\- Tío yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ti pero tienes que dejar de ser así y aprender a ser más tolerante. Yo soy gay y prefiero no imaginarme como me tratarías si en el momento en el que te lo conte era tu único amigo y no tenias otra opción que aceptarme. Soy tu mejor amigo y aun así no dejas de lado tus insultos sin saber que hacen daño, relájate ¿vale?- me dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Mierda- me susurré dándole un puñetazo a la pared y saliendo tras Tony

-...estos tres ultimo años y jurado: James Anderson- escuché cuando entré a la zona de la piscina

Nunca en mi vida creo que sentí una satisfacción tan grande como ver la cara del gilipollas de antes pensando, seguramente, que la había cagado conmigo. Como habíamos hecho los últimos años, y ante la gran cantidad de alumnos que se presentaban a las pruebas, dividíamos a todos en 4 grupos: uno por cada jurado, la entrenadora Lopez, el entrenador Ericsson, la entrenadora Ortiz y yo.

\- Bien, lo primero que haremos será dividieron en 4 grupos, dos de chicos y dos de chicas. Esto lo hacemos puesto que los parámetros que seguimos para evaluaros son ligeramente distintos entre chicos y chicas. Sin embargo a la hora de entrenar esto no se tendrá en cuenta, todos entrenaréis por igual- comenzó el entrenador

\- Como ha mencionado el entrenador, series entrenados de la misma forma todos independientemente de si competís en una categoría inferior o superior, lo único distinto serán los horarios de entreno. Y tan solo en épocas de competición se os dividirá en chicos y chicas y por categorías, para practicar atendiendo a los parámetros que se os vayan a evaluar en la competición- continuó la entrenadora Ortiz

\- Por último tanto los 3 mejores como el suplente seréis elegidos por unanimidad de los 4 jurados , lo que quiere decir que cada jurado, del equipo que está evaluando elige a tres y estos harán una prueba extra ya delante de nosotros 4. Por tanto de esos 12 sacaremos los aspirantes elegidos para los equipos: dos chicas y dos chicos siendo uno de ellos el suplente- continue yo

\- Finalizado esto vamos a dividiros, a la izquierda los chicos y a la derecha las chicas. Ahora os dividiremos por la mitad y comenzaremos. Buena suerte a todo- finalizo la entrenadora Lopez

"Muy bien listillo, ahora te vas a enterar" pensé


	3. Chapter 3

_AIDEN_

“Estoy fuera” pensé cuando vi que quien me iba a hacer la prueba era el idiota ese del vestuario. James creo que se llama. Las pruebas comenzaron y poco a poco, superando, mis propias expectativas fui superando cada una de ellas. La siguiente era una contrarreloj, una de mis pruebas favoritas, sin embargo antes de comenzar la entrenadora Ortiz habló:

\- Perdona, el del bañador negro-dijo señalándome

\- ¿yo?

\- Sí, ¿no es la primera vez que entrenas a este nivel, verdad?

\- Eh, bueno a decir verdad no. llevo entrenando toda la vida y en la universidad entre en el equipo pero tan solo entrenaba, no competía

\- ¿Por que?

\- La situación familiar no me permitía hacerlo

\- Bien, continue

Bien pues después de una hora y media aproximadamente de pruebas, siendo estas unas de las mas difíciles a las que me he enfrentado. Tan solo quedábamos 4 chicas y 3 chicos, entre ellos yo.

\- Vosotras dos- dijo el entrenador señalando a los dos chicos- enhorabuena, habéis estado a la altura y estáis dentro del equipo. Por otro lado, Aurora-dijo mirando a una de las chicas, la pelirroja- tu también, enhorabuena.

\- Bien- dijo Anderson- a ellos tres están seguros de que tienes potencial-dijo sonriente-sin embargo, yo no y por tanto si no hay unanimidad no puedes entrar

\- No lo veo justo

\- ¿como?

\- Pues eso, ellos se nota que tienen bastante más experiencia que un niñato mimado como tú y por tanto, más criterio. Ya te he pedido disculpas por lo del vestuario y por lo que veo no has tenido ningún problema en cambiarte, así que dejando los rencores de lado, creo que tengo que entrar

\- ¿te crees muy bueno verdad?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi

\- No, como todo el mundo tengo mucho que aprender y mejorar pero si gente con mas experiencia dice que tengo potencial no comprendo porque hemos de seguir el criterio de un pijo rencoroso como tu

\- Muy bien- dijo quitándose la camiseta- una carrera entre tu y yo y que ellos-dijo señalando al resto del equipo-decidan si estas dentro o no

\- Bien 

“Eo te pasa por no cerrar la boca Aiden, ahora todo el equipo estará de su parte, por listo” pensé mientras me preparaba en el borde de la piscina junto a James.

 

_JAMES_

“Es bueno el cabrón” pensé mientras nadaba. Le ganaba por muy poco y no es or egocentrismo pro a los del equipo les saco mucha distancia normalmente así que con este con no me concentre, tendré problemas. De todos modos hube ganado y los del equipo saben quién manda, así que están de mi parte.

\- Bueno, no esta mal- dije saliendo de la piscina

\- ¿qué no esta mal? Eres una maquina chico-dijo el entrenador- nadie había estado al nivel de James ni siquiera los compañeros aunque son excelentes nadadores, y mucho menos un aspirante a entrar en el equipo. Supongo que sobra decir que estas entro, digan lo que digan los compañeros que seguro comparten mi opinión. Y, James

\- ¿Si?

\- Te encargarás de enseñarle como son las competiciones y te lo llevarás a entrenar contigo

\- Pero….

\- Pero nada, sois los mejores y él es el nuevo quiero que este a tu altura, ¿entendido?

\- Bien

    * Enhorabuena- escuché a los entrenadores mientras salía en dirección a los vestuarios.



“No te puedo creer, ¿se puede tener mas mala suerte. Ósea no solo gano por suerte sino que ademas todo el mundo esta encantado del tenerte en el equipo”. Soy consciente de que le he ganado porque él llevaba mucho tiempo realizando las pruebas a la máxima exigencia que permitía su cuerpo, cosa que se notaba y por tanto he ganado por que él estaba cansado. Aun así no me puedo creer que ni mis compañeros me hayan apoyado. No lo quiero dentro y si nadie quiere echarlo, bien entones se va a ir por su propio pie, ya me encargare de hacerle sufrir en los entrenamientos, aunque eso supongo cansancio extra para mí.


End file.
